Till it happens to you
by TiaReh
Summary: Recuperando-se após a mais dura das batalhas, Hyoga pensava na dor que seu amigo escondia e na culpa que sentia. Culpa da qual ele mesmo foi algoz e vítima, não muito tempo atrás. NÃO É YAOI.
**_SONGFIC também disponível no Social Spirit Fanfics._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de ir à mega-festa temática de Saint Seiya que vai rolar A NOITE TODA *_*_**

Estou aqui, preso nesta cama. Recupero-me das lutas que enfrentamos no Submundo. Não estou nem perto de receber alta. Ainda preciso de remédios e monitoramento. Ainda recebo visitas diárias do médico e de enfermeiras.

Ainda assim, estou melhor. Não corro mais riscos. É questão de dias até que eu saia deste hospital mórbido. Provavelmente terei alta no mesmo dia que Shiryu. O único que já poderia ter ido embora é Ikki. Mas ele recusa-se e deixar o hospital. Toma banho e troca de roupas aqui mesmo. Hora come na cafeteria, hora algum empregado da Saori traz alguma refeição fresca.

Os únicos que ainda não acordaram foram Shun e Seiya.

 ** _You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time_** \- _Você me diz que irei me sentir melhor, que vai melhorar com o passar do tempo_  
 ** _You say I'll pull myself together_** \- _Você diz que vou me recompor_  
 ** _Pull it together, you'll be fine_** \- _Que vou me recompor, me sentir melhor_  
 ** _Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know?_** \- _Diga-me, o que você sabe? O que você sabe?_  
 ** _Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?_** \- _Diga-me como você pode saber? Como você poderia saber?_

Seiya não desperta devido à maldição de Hades, disso todos nós sabemos. Apenas não queremos corrigir o médico, que diz que os ferimentos foram muito graves e que provavelmente o cavaleiro de Pégaso nunca ficaria plenamente recuperado. Esta notícia partiu nossos corações, mas pulverizou o de Saori. Ela chorou de uma forma que nós nunca vimos; seus soluços só foram contidos por suas mãos, que tapavam os lábios. Seu corpo tremia e ela ficou quase uma hora sentada numa cadeira perto da porta do quarto, antes de entrar e ficar com o rapaz.

Ikki e Shiryu não entendiam o motivo de Shun não despertar ainda. Sim, seus ferimentos foram até mais graves que os nossos. Ele foi avatar de Hades e sofreu com golpes de Caronte, Lune, Radamanthys, Hypnos, o próprio Hades em sua forma original...Não é qualquer um que vive para contar história.

Bem, ele viveu. Só não está contando a história.

 ** _'Til It happens to you_** \- _Até isso acontecer com você_  
 ** _You don't know how it feels, how it feels_** \- _Você não sabe como me sinto, como me sinto_  
 ** _'Til it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real_** \- _Até isso acontecer com você, você não saberá, não vai ser real_  
 ** _No, it won't real, won't know how it feels_** \- _Não, isso não vai ser real, não saberá como como é_

Shiryu divide o quarto com Seiya. Eu divido com Shun. Ikki foi comer alguma coisa.

E eles não fazem ideia do que se passa na cabeça do meu amigo. Mas eu sei.

Porque passei pelo mesmo um tempo atrás.

 _Não seria uma missão das mais complicadas. Socorrer o guarda ferido, ir até Asgard e descobrir o que acontece por lá. Voltar e relatar à Saori e aos meus amigos. Dependendo do que fosse, voltaríamos para as Terras Geladas e ajudaríamos no que preciso fosse._

 _Já cansamos de fazer isso em outras ocasiões. No Santuário, em Jamiel, no Japão mesmo... apenas uma quebra de rotina._

 _Foi pior erro da minha vida. Nada ali foi "simples". Assim que cheguei em Asgard, fui atacado por homens que intitulavam-se Guerreiros-Deuses. Seus nomes eram Loki e Ur. O primeiro é rápido com os punhos e o segundo, habilidoso com a espada. Eles não seguiam as regras de Athena sobre armas. Odin parecia ser bem mais...maleável._

 ** _You tell me hold your head up_** _\- Você me diz levante a cabeça  
_ ** _Hold your head up and be strong_** _\- Levante a cabeça e seja forte  
_ ** _Cause when you fall you gotta get up_** _\- Depois que você cai, você deve se reerguer_

 _Seus cosmos eram mais poderosos que o meu, e pela surpresa da situação, fui derrotado. Levado ao palácio de Vallhala, conheci o representante de Odin na Terra: Durval._

 _Ele ficou impressionado com meu poder e ofereceu de bom grado o posto de Guereiro-Deus de Midgarson. Diante de minha recusa e nova tentativa de luta, ele lançou-me um golpe que parecia bastante com o Satã Imperial de Saga._

 _Senti-me zonzo e sem direção. Depois meus olhos desfocaram. Perdi-me em lembranças de batalhas, sangue e ódio. Quando minha visão voltou a focar-se, eu não era mais Hyoga de Cisme. Tornei-me Midgard de Midgarson._

 _Ninguém conseguiu me reconhecer, pois meu rosto permanecia coberto. Apenas meus olhos ficaram à mostra. Consegui lançar um vislumbre de cosmo, que pareceu familiar ao cavaleiro de Dragão – notei por seu olhar._

 ** _You gotta get up and move on -_** _Você deve se reerguer e seguir em frente_  
 ** _Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk? -_** _Diga-me como você poderia falar, como você poderia falar?_  
 ** _'Cause until you walk where I walk -_** _Não até você estar onde estive_  
 ** _This is no joke -_** _Não é uma piada_

 _Não demorou muito para que a armadilha de Durval surtisse efeito. Sob a esperança de terem me encontrado, Saori retorna ao Palácio Valhalla, pedindo a Shun que ficasse do lado de fora e vigiasse o local. Um erro cometido na ilusão de um acerto._

 _O Mestre de Asgard a aprisionou em seu golpe. Agora seu corpo era uma valquíria, prostrada serena e majestosa na proa do navio de Odin._

 _Quando todos sentiram o perigo, ficaram divididos entre salvar Athena ou encontrar o amigo. Shiryu não teve tempo de escolher um caminho; eu surgi à sua frente, retirando minha máscara e revelando minha identidade._

 _O falso aperto de mãos que trocamos foi o começo de uma das mais duras batalhas que travei na vida. Meus golpes foram cruéis e certeiros, mas meus olhos imploravam para que Shiryu lançasse seu cosmo contra mim._

 ** _'Til it happens to you -_** _Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _You don't know how it feels, how it feels -_** _Você não sabe como é, como é  
_ ** _'Til it happens to you -_** _Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _You won't know, it won't be real -_** _Você não vai saber, não vai ser real_

 _Ainda bem que ele pareceu entender, pois seu Cólera do Dragão me jogou contra o paredão do penhasco, de onde caí rumo ao retorno do controle de minha mente e corpo._

 _Claro que aquele embate foi difícil. Mas o pior aconteceu depois dele. Fiquei meses sentindo-me culpado. Isolei-me ainda mais. Eu podia ter feito algo? Não sei, mas isso não importou muito para a minha consciência pesada._

 _Todos lançaram palavras de consolo, mas foi Shun que, mais uma vez, tirou-me do abismo da solidão._

 ** _(How could you know?)_** _\- (Como você poderia saber?)  
_ ** _No it won't be real_** _\- Não, isso não vai ser real  
_ ** _(How could you know?)_** _\- (Como você poderia saber?)  
_ ** _Won't know how I feel_** _\- Não saberá como me sinto_

 **\- Eu sei, Shun. Eu entendo pelo que sua cabeça e seu coração fazem você passar neste momento.** \- Falei baixo, olhando para meu adormecido amigo. Levantei-me de meu leito com o máximo de cuidado, apoiando-me na aste que segurava o soro e os remédios que entravam por minha veia.

Sentei-me na poltrona onde Ikki esteve mais cedo, segurando uma das mãos de Shun. Por Athena, como estavam geladas! Se ele não estivesse respirando, se seu cosmo não pudesse ser sentido...eu juraria que estava morto.

 **\- Eles podem dizer quantas vezes quiserem que você não teve culpa de nada. Mas sua consciência grita que você foi o responsável. Deixe eu te contar agora o que você disse para mim após a luta contra Durval: nem sempre o mundo nos pergunta o que queremos. Ele só impõe a sua vontade, seja ela para o bem ou para o mal. O que podemos fazer com isso é absorver a lição e levá-la adiante.**

 ** _'Til it happens to you_** \- _Até isso acontecer com você_  
 ** _You don't know how I feel, how I feel_** \- _Você não sabe como é, como é_  
 ** _'Til it happens to you_** \- _Até isso acontecer com você_  
 ** _You won't know, it won't be real_** \- _Você não vai saber, não vai ser real_  
 ** _(How could you know?)_** \- _(Como você poderia saber?)_  
 ** _No it won't be real_** \- _Não, isso não vai ser real_  
 ** _(How could you know?)_** \- _(Como você poderia saber?)_  
 ** _Won't know how it feels_** \- _Não saberá como me sinto_

Aquele bip-bip do monitor cardíaco do rapaz já me irritava há dias. Só que não posso pensar nisso agora. É uma benção ter aquele som, ao invés de um barulho agudo, fino e constante que anuncia a morte.

 **\- Você não é a reencarnação de Hades. Não é o anúncio do fim do mundo. E, com certeza absoluta, não é o mal encarnado. Shaka tinha muita razão quando disse que você é a pessoa mais perfeita para herdar a Armadura de Virgem. Melhor que ele próprio.**

Naquele momento eu não estava nem um pouco interessado no que acontecia ao nosso redor. Eu estava ali para o meu melhor amigo. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Porque eu não admitiria perder mais ninguém importante em minha vida.

 **\- Você consegue ser a pessoa mais bondosa desse mundo sem interpretar um personagem que o obriga a isso. O mundo não precisa só do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Todos nós precisamos do Shun. Acima de tudo isso...precisamos de você.**

Senti uma pequena movimentação debaixo da minha mão. Os dedos de Shun tremiam, assim como suas pálpebras. Sorri abertamente, como não faço desde o fim da batalha contra Poseidon. Baguncei ainda mais os cabelos verde-escuro daquele que já salvou minha vida mais de uma vez, sem ligar para a dor chata da agulha que estava conectada às costas de minha mão.

 _'_ ** _Til your world burns and crashes_** _\- Até o seu mundo queimar e desabar  
_ ** _'Til you're at the end, the end of your rope_** _\- Até você estar no fim, no fim da linha  
_ ** _'Til you're standing in my shoes_** _\- Até você estar no meu lugar  
_ ** _I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you_** _\- Eu não quero escutar nada de você, de você, de você  
_ ** _'Cause you don't know_** _\- Porque você não sabe_

 **\- O mundo pode não questionar o que queremos. Mas pode nos oferecer exatamente o que precisamos. E todos nós precisamos de você, Shun. O Seiya, o Shiryu, a Saori, eu...e mais do que ninguém...**

 **\- Eu.** \- era a voz de Ikki. Levei um susto, mas não demonstrei com exageros. Apenas meus olhos arregalaram-se e meu rosto virou-se para onde o mais velho dos irmãos Amamiya estava.

 **\- Já esotu levantando. Só vim...**

 **\- Mostrar que, ao contrário dos seus golpes, você não é feito de gelo? Pode ficar, Cisne. Já estava virando uma estátua de tanto ficar aí nesta poltrona.**

 ** _'Til it happens to you -_** _Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _You don't know how I feel, how I feel -_** _Você não sabe como é, como é  
_ ** _'Til it happens to you -_** _Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _You won't know, it won't be real -_** _Você não vai saber, não vai ser real_

Ele então recostou-se na janela aberta do quarto, por onde entrava uma brisa agradável e a luz de um dia que prometia ser lindo. Em suas mãos havia o que eu julguei ser um livro mas, depois de analisar melhor, percebi ser um álbum de fotos.

 **\- Percebi que, por toda a nossa vida, eu agi mal. Eu protegi demais o meu irmão. Não porque ele precisou, mas porque eu quis. Eu precisava me sentir responsável, útil, admirado. Mas quem merece estas alcunhas é ele.**

 **\- Ikki...não é bem assim...**

 **\- É sim, Hyoga. Ele sempre cuidou muito mais de mim do que eu dele. Quando eu estive mais ferido que ele, mais sozinho que ele, mais triste que ele. Poderia estar há centenas de quilômetros. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando em mim. E isso sempre me confortou. Quando voltei da Ilha da Rainha da Morte...eu me forcei a não sentir mais esta dependência. Eu...quis matar o Shun.** ** _Literalmente_** **falando.**

Eu não sabia se ficava chocado com as palavras de Fênix ou com o fato de ele me chamar pelo nome.

Passada a surpresa, notei algo que, não sei como, deixei escapar: Ikki também sabia pelo que Shun e eu passamos. Ele pode dizer que não, que tinha plena ideia do que fazia naquela época, mas eu nunca vou acreditar nisso.

 ** _(How could you know?)_** _\- (Como você poderia saber?)  
_ ** _No it won't be real_** _\- Não, isso não vai ser real  
_ ** _(How could you know?)_** _\- (Como você poderia saber?)  
_ ** _Won't know how it feels_** _\- Não saberá como me sinto_

 **\- Eu fiz tudo aquilo porque queria me livrar da dependência. Por todos estes anos, foram mais as vezes que ele cuidou de mim do que eu dele. O que me dava conforto na Ilha da Rainha da Morte era saber que Shun não estava passando por aquilo. Depois de um tempo me toquei que estava errado; só porque o Shun não estava no Inferno, não queria dizer que ele não o vivenciava diariamente.**

Ele então folheava o álbum, hora sorrindo, hora melancólico. Saí da poltrona e voltei lentamente à minha cama, deitando-me e apoiando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Fênix não sabia o quanto estava errado.

 **\- Mas você não esqueceu dele. Você continuou. Por ele. O seu irmão tem algo dentro dele...é como uma força da natureza. Ninguém consegue medir. Nem ele mesmo. Você não conseguiu escapar dos traumas que trouxeram ódio ao seu coração. Eles guiaram você por anos. Eu não consegui escapar do controle de Durval, e ele era apenas um emissário de Odin. Só que eu lembro do que você disse: Shun conseguiu minar o controle de Hades por alguns minutos, quando pediu para que você o matasse.**

Este era o motivo de nossa maior surpresa. Todos sabemos do cosmo de Shun. Que é imenso, talvez maior que os nossos – juntos! – mas que ele odeia usar para as lutas. Nós todos temos certeza que não escaparíamos do controle de Hades.

 ** _Til it happens to you_** _\- Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _Happens to you_** _\- Acontecer a você  
_ ** _Happens to you_** _\- Acontecer a você  
_ ** _Happens to_** ** _you_** _\- Acontecer a você_

Shun não desistiu do mundo. E esta era, talvez, a única afirmação de Hades que estava correta: aquele garoto é _sim_ , o jovem mais bondoso e puro da Terra.

Quando Ikki fechou o álbum, eu olhei para o teto. Eu senti uma pontada de inveja. Eles são a família um do outro. Quando mestre Câmus mandou o navio com o corpo da minha mãe para **_águas abissais*_** , eu sabia que não havia volta. Que aquele rosto tão amado ficaria borrado em minha mente ao longo dos anos. Que a única coisa que me ligaria a ela é o crucifixo que me foi dado.

 **\- Sabe, Ikki...vocês não sabem a sorte que tem. Eu gostaria muito de ser irmão de vocês. E do Seiya. E do Shiryu.**

 **\- Mas você é, Hyoga.**

Aquela voz baixa, ainda fraca e muito suave ecoou no quarto e eu virei meu rosto, surpreso. Ikki sorria abertamente, como um pai que acaba de ver o filho nascer. Sentou-se ao lado dele e bagunçou os fios esverdeados do irmão mais novo.

E eu...eu não sabia como reagir àquela afirmação dele. Nunca fui o mais amigo dos cavaleiros, nunca quis entrar no clima de brincadeiras que o Seiya proporciona e que todos acabam acompanhando. Não...eu sou o Cisne. Meu lugar é no frio. Na solidão.

Não é o que Shun pensa, afinal de contas.

 ** _Happens to you_** _\- Acontecer a você  
_ ** _Happens to you_** _\- Acontecer a você  
_ ** _Happens to you_** _\- Acontecer a você_

 **\- Desculpe ter preocupado vocês...ter dado tanto trabalho a vocês. Isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu prometo.**

 **\- Não diga uma coisa dessas.** – eu começo a dizer, ficando sério. Depois sento-me em minha cama e, para a surpresa dos dois, agora era o meu sorriso que mostrava-se pleno. – **Se não fosse por você, nem vivo eu estaria. O Ikki não teria se recuperado. O Shiryu não descobriria como é bom ser otimista. E o Seiya lutaria sozinho no Meikai.**

 **\- Não é você que precisa de nós, Shun. Nós precisamos uns dos outros. Todos os dias de nossas vidas.**

Aqueles são meus amigos. Pelos quais eu dou minha vida. Com os quais eu a divido. Pensando nisso, eu vejo o sorriso de Shun aos poucos esmorecer, e a expressão triste surgir. Vejo-o desabar num pranto silencioso e de lágrimas sentidas. Ikki o abraça, afagando seus cabelos e dizendo que tudo já tinha acabado.

Que todos ficariam bem.

Que Seiya acordaria e que todos comemorariam aquela vitória.

Mas não era nisso que Shun pensava. Eu sei. Porque eu já pensei a mesma coisa.

 ** _(How could you know?)_** _\- (Como você poderia saber?)  
_ ** _Til it happens to you_** _\- Até isso acontecer com você  
_ ** _You won't know how I feel_** _\- Não saberá como me sinto_

 _"_ _\- A culpa é toda minha. Eu deveria ter morrido!"_. Isso com certeza estava passando pela cabeça do meu melhor amigo.

Mas ninguém saberia. A não ser eu.

Até os soluços do rapaz não são ouvidos. Mesmo quando ele tem todo o direito de extravasar toda a dor que sente, mantém-se o mais calado possível . Uma dor só dele e que ele queria manter assim. Só que não conseguia. Ninguém conseguiria.

Até que passem pelo mesmo que Shun e eu passamos...eles jamais saberão.

Apesar e por causa disso, eu confio na força do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Nada será como antes.

E é exatamente por isso que todos nós vamos nos recuperar e superar tudo.


End file.
